


Magnetic Shift

by Sxross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sad, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poles have reversed, leaving the earth shattered by power surges, earthquakes and floods. The Karasuno volley team to deal with the loss of their homes, family and support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic and I hope it doesn't let you down. Thank you for reading!

_“ Our report today is on the recent Pole Reversal, we have with us DR. Kira, an Electro Magnetic Physicist, to talk about possible scenarios the Reversal could cause and what steps we can take to prepare—“_

 

 

 

“Shoyou! How many times do I have to tell you to turn off the TV?” Hinatas mother shouts up the stairs, grabbing her purse” I’m taking Natsu to the bakery at the big supermarket to get your cake, don’t go and spoil your dinner with junk. Got it” rolling her eyes as she slips on her shoes listening to her son thunder down the stairs.

“Okay okay, chocolate cake _please_ , I’ll die if Natsu comes home with another strawberry one” jumping the last 3 steps and landing in front of his mother.

 

**Knock knock k** **nock**

 

“That must be Suga sempai and Noya!” Hinata shouts jumping in the air and yelling for them to come in.

“Now shoyou..” his mother turns to him looking stern as Suga and Noya start taking their shoes off at the door “ don’t make too much of a mess and don’t be too loud, I don’t want another complaint from the neighbors again. Okay?”

Hinata nods quickly motioning his friends in to the living room. He’s grabbed into a hug trying to join his friends as his mother kisses the top of his head “oh, your growing up so fast” her voice thick with emotion.

 Noya smirks and Suga looks away stifling his laughter with his hand.

“Jeez mom! I’m not a kid anymore” he pouts trying to break free from the hug.

“I know you’re not” she says quietly “now you boys have fun and don’t destroy the house while I’m gone!” leaving the door open as she gets into the family sedan.

 

 

“Well.”  
“Don’t say it Noya, don’t say a word...” Hinata warns looking at his sempai with a raised eyebrow

“We were just going to ask where we should start” Suga replies his eyes crinkling in amusement at the younger boys embarrassment.

“There’s a bunch of stuff my mom left on the kitchen table” Hinata replies off hand as he eyes Noya riffling through the candy bowl on the end table.  
“ you guys get started with whatever, I’m going to call Kageyama again to make sure he remembers the time” grabbing a jolly rancher out of Noyas' hands as he runs up the stairs to get his phone

“Jeez, I hope that idiot didn’t get lost. I drew him a map and everything” Hinata says fidgeting by the front window watching cars pass, party decorations flashing in the reflection. He perks up as a car pulls in the driveway, signing heavily as a short blonde slides out of the passenger side.

Suga and Noya share a knowing look.

“Awe, it’s okay Shou-chan, I’m sure grumpy gills will be here any minute!” Noya says with a huge grin, slinging his arm around the red head and pulling him down to a head lock.

There’s a hesitant knock on the open door as Yachi pokes her head inside.

“Yacchan!” Hinata yells struggling to escape the death grip on his head.

Noya releases him letting him fall to the rug, He jumps up giving Noya a smirk and bounces over to Yachi “you’re here!”

“Happy birthday Hinata” she says handing over a bright orange paper bag “I hope you like it”

“I’m sure it great” he chirps back walking over and placing the bag on the coffee table.

Suga offers Yachi a drink and leads her to the kitchen while the 2 shorter boys start an arm wrestling match. “So far there’s lemonade, tea, and water” he offers opening the fridge “what would you like?”

“Lemonade is fine, thanks” smiling as she accepts the glass “where’s Kageya-“  
She’s cut off by the sudden shudder the house gives. Suga matches her look of surprise and steps towards her immediately losing his balance as the floor violently shakes.

Suga somehow manages to get them all under the kitchen table without too much elbowing, trying to protect and cover them as much as he could. The shaking causing chunks of the ceiling to rain down on their shelter and dust swirling through the light coming on through the kitchen window.  
How long did it last? A minute? Five? And hour? They were all stiff from fear and adrenalin, only peeking out when everything finally stood still.

 

 

The silence following the quake is deafening, punctuated only by small trickling of water from somewhere. Suga slowly starts to scoot out from under the table, pushing ceiling pieces out of the way so the others could follow. What met them was beyond what any could imagine. Yachi clung to Suga and Noya had his arms around a trembling Hinata as they slowly made their way out of the kitchen to take in the damage.

 

 

Hinata looked on with wide eyes as he scanned the living room. The windows were shattered and the front door hung crooked on one hinge. The TV had fallen crushing the glass table underneath, bits from the ceiling were littered on the carpet and only one family picture had remained on the wall. The party streamers were covered in dust and falling off the fan and the happy birthday sign was shredded from the glass.

Everyone stood still, barely breathing and too shocked to move until Suga straightened up and turned to face his kouhai. “Well we’re not going to panic. Firth things first everyone try to reach your parents” pulling his cell out as he said it.

Trying their parents took all of a minute from everyone to come back with no service.

“Okay” Suga looked around the room determined “we’re going to split up. Yachi you try the land line and keep trying the cell phones, we don’t know when they could come back on” Yachi nodded clutching her phone to her chest. “Noya, you take Hinata upstairs. Try all the switches, the fuse box, and the faucets. Let’s see if we can get any water or power. I’ll check everything down here.”

They all went about their tasks, Suga and Yachi side stepping the broken glass, listening to the boys try and make their way upstairs. Suga tried the switches in the bathroom, with no luck he turned to the sink, letting out a frustrated sigh when nothing came out.

Yachi had equally bad luck with the phones. Not even a dial tone from the other side.

Suga perked up hearing a loud thud and a shout from upstairs. He gave Yachi a look and raised his hand signaling for her to stay put as he made his way up the steps.

Hinata was drenched. Suga looked into the bathroom to find Noya frantically trying to stop the surge of water coming from the busted sink while Hinata tried twisting every pipe underneath.

“Holy shit” Suga breathed out “Hinata plug the bath tub and go get Yachi and every pitcher pot and big bowl you can find and start to fill the bath. Noya gather up all the empty water containers you can find. Buckets, bottles, anything.” The boys started downstairs again as Suga began pulling dry towels out of the linen closet.

Two minutes later and all four huddled in the bathroom armed with pots and bowls filling up the bathtub and water bottles. After thirty minutes of work the tub and every bottle was filled and the water was starting to taper off.

“Why are we doing this?” asked Hinata looking at the bath tub.

“No electricity means no water” was Sugas’ reply.

“What do we do now?” asked Yachi as they all turned to Suga.

“I suppose we finish this, dry off, make something to eat and go from there.

 

After everyone was fed and dry they looked to Suga again. “We should go to the gym, I know Daichi will be there. Noya and I rode our bikes here, Hinata has his and I’m sure Yachi could ride Hinata-sans” He said pointing to the purple bike out the window they could see from the table “Then we will get as many water bottles as we can and load up some backpacks. We can wait another 15 minutes. Hinata you should write your mom a note saying were going to the school gym and leave it where she will find it”

 

Hinata nods going to get paper and a pen while Suga and Yachi go out to inspect the bike and Noya starts loading up the packs with the water leaving one full of granola bars and other snacks and cans.

 

 

“We will take the back roads” called Suga from his bike as they made their way to Karasuno “We want to avoid the chaos” jerking his head back towards the houses behind them, the sounds of screams and banging slowly growing fainter as they pedaled.

 

Hearts racing and shoulders set they made their way to their sanctuary.


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to come together, but worries grow each passing hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for coming back!

Daichi tensed more each passing minute as he, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, And Akaashi sat around the doorway to the gym. They tried to stay out of obvious site from the street but far enough to keep an eye out for anyone they might know. They all jumped and turned at the banging coming from the back of the gym. Scrabbling to their feet Daichi ran to the door, opening it to reveal Tanaka, Shimizu, and Asahi, looking a little rough but in one piece. “Thank god you’re okay” he breathed out in relief.

“We’re alive” Tanaka said, herding the others through the open door “can’t say that much about others though”

Daichi nodded counting how many were still missing. Nine. Nine people they needed to find.

They all sat in a circle by the door again making sure to keep eyes on the back door now too. Ennoshita was handing out water bottle to everyone while Tanaka wrapped Shimizus’ ankle she sprained on their trip to the gym. Akaashi and Tsukishima sat in silence at the edge of the group staring at the door. Daichi sat next to Asahi rubbing circles into his back to try and calm his breathing.

 

 

After an hour of silence Daichi started to get fidgety, pacing the doors and watching the street and backroads like a hawk for any signs of the rest of the team. A glimpse of silver caught his eye and he strains harder to see through the trees blocking the back path.

“Koushi!!” Daichi shouts rushing out the door seeing him come around the bend.

“Daichi, we’re here” Suga pants out, sweating and exhausted from the long ride and fear.

The rest of the team gathers around, the newcomers dropping their bikes and handing over full backpacks. Everyone equally relieved to see the others. Suga is pulled into an embrace by Daichi, Noya practically throwing himself into Asahi knocking them both over. Yachi is hugging Shimizu, both girls crying while Tanaka and Ennoshita ruffle Hinatas hair. Tsukishima even looked happy to see the short middle blocker.

“Where’s Kageyama?” Hinata asks worried.

“He’s not here yet, you’re the first group after us to arrive.” Daichi says sadly.

 

 

Five more people.

 

 

Daichi and Suga move to the locker room going through the four first aid kits they were able to find in the nearby club rooms. Consolidating everything into one over stuffed backpack.

Hinata was putting the bikes into one corner of the gym with Tanaka. Yachi seemed attached to Shimizu while the older girl whispered quiet reassurances to her.

 

 

“I tried to get them out.. By the time I could clear everything out they were gone” choked out a quietly sobbing Asahi into Noyas shoulder. Noya looked up trying to hold back tears while running fingers through Asahis hair holding him closer.

Tsukishima was dragging gym mats into a circle “anything to keep busy” was his reply when asked why he was setting up so early. Shimizu was led over by Yachi to lay down on them once they were all arranged.

The chatter in the gym started to die down with the setting sun as they all finished recounting what had happened that day. Tsukishima kept marking things down in a small notebook he produced from his back pocket, while a watch schedule was organized, Noya and Yachi insisting that Asahi and Shimizu not be included for tonight.

 

 

“Okay you two are first for tonight” Daichi said, handing a black digital watch and flashlight to Ennoshita and Akaashi. “You are on for two hours. Try and keep quiet and only use the flashlight if you absolutely have to. Suga and I are on next, so just wake us up when its time.” He gave them a weary smile and a pat on the shoulders before turning to join Suga on the mat they were sharing.

 

 

The watch passed in almost complete silence in the gym, but faint screaming and crashing could still be heard from the houses down the road. Thirty minutes left to their watch Akaashi turned to Ennoshita. “The last thing I told him was that I couldn’t handle his emotional rollercoaster. And that I needed a break” he whispered.

Ennoshita looked surprised “Bokuto?”

“Yeah” he replied, staring holes into the steps he was sitting on “He was a mess about the university team try-outs and I just snapped. That’s why I agreed to stay at here for Hinatas party”

“Well...” Ennoshita started.

“He’s probably more of a mess with everything happening. I can’t get a hold of him, or anyone for that matter, he could be dead for all I know and the last thing I said to him was that I needed a break...” he trailed off, hands shaking and breathing starting to get uneven.

Ennoshita looked unsure of what to do and settled for a one arm hug. Akaashi gave a halfhearted chuckle, taking a deep breath and whispering thank you.

 

 

The rest of the night was uneventful and the morning came, with no signs of anyone coming near the school and the town seeming quieter in general.

They needed a plan, and they needed food, but what they needed most was to find their missing friends.

 

 

Daichi handed out the last of the granola bars, making sure everyone had some semblance of a breakfast. They all knew they wouldn’t last if they didn’t find more.

 

 

“I think we should split up into groups of three, that way we cover more ground and don’t attract as much attention.” Daichi said once everyone had finished their food. “We only have enough water for another two days and then will either need to make trips to the river or go back up to Hinatas house, and I say we vote on it, but tonight after we’ve checked everyone’s house.”

The group nodded in agreement.

“Let’s make a list of every house we need to hit and break up the groups that way” Suga suggested.

“Good idea. May we use a page from your notebook?” Daichi asked Tsukishima.

He only nodded, tearing out a page and handing over a pencil.

“First off, who doesn’t need to find your parents or check your house?” Daichi asked.

Ennoshita, Akaashi, Tanaka, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yachi and Asahi all raised their hands.

Daichi and Suga looked at each other surprised to see that many hands raised.

“My parents are in America visiting family” said Ennoshita

“I already know what happened” whispered Asahi, holding Noyas hand tighter.

“Me and Tsukishimas parents are in Tokyo visiting Akiteru and Saeko” Tanaka said pointing at himself and Tsukishima.

“My mom left for Narita when she dropped me off” Yachi said

“So that leaves me, Daichi, Narita, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Shimizu, Takeda-sensei

And coach Ukai.” Suga listed off.

“Actually you can scratch my name off” Daichi said as he took the paper from Suga and scratched his name off.

“Hinata... and Akaashi and I will hit Takedas, Kageyamas, and Kinoshitas. We can hit your house too Suga. Noya and Tanaka you go with Ennoshita and swing by coaches’ store, Naritas, Noyas, and Shimizus. Hopefully that covers everyone. Grab a couple of bats from the storage room and some empty backpacks, who knows what we may find.” Daichi said waving them on “Suga, Asahi and Tsukishima, I need you to stay here with the girls and check through the school. Look for food, blankets, water, batteries, anything you think we may have need for.”

Tsukishima started to argue but Suga pulled him away gently by the arm towards the overhang leading towards the school.

Daichi looked back to find the others ready to go, bats in hand and each wearing a backpack “We have no idea what we could find, so everyone needs to be prepared for that. We will make a loop, closest house to the furthest and then back to the school, keep an eye out for anything you think we may need in the long run. Let’s also see if we can find a radio, preferably a small one” they all gave nods, faces tight with concentration and worry. He did a double take when his eyes landed on Akaashi, face breaking into a wide grin “wow Akaashi, that’s quite the Backpack you have there.”

They all looked over to a blushing Akaashi, wearing a bright pink backpack with yellow and purple butterflies all over it “I didn’t think to bring mine and it was left in lost and found.” He said with a huff.

“Obviously for a good reason” laughed Tanaka.

“Alright alright let’s get going” Daichi said leading them out the front door chuckling as they split off and started towards the houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What are they going to find? Or more importantly, Who are they going to find.
> 
> Thank so much for the kudos! Really, it means a lot.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, Akaashi and Hinata go to search for their missing teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read major character death then please be warned that's in this chapter!

Hinata walked in between Daichi and Akaashi as they made their way down side streets, alleys and backyards towards Takeda's house.He kept his eyes down, wishing he was with Noya and Tanaka. The quiet, tense atmosphere making him jittery and hyper aware of the other people they occasionally passed.

Everyone was carting supplies, or crying over loved ones. Cars packed to the brim with everything they thought to take with them. Daichi kept a wary eye on everything around them, wary for danger while Akaashi watched Hinata, making sure he didn't fall or stray.

They made it the side street Takeda lived on. Daichi turned to the other two “Akaashi, you and Hinata wait here. Stay out of sight, I’ll check his flat, and Kinoshitas too since he lives in this complex. I may take a minute to check both but if i'm not back in thirty minutes go back to the gym”

“Okay” Akaashi said, grabbing Hinatas shoulder and steering him to a thick patch of bushes.

Hinata sat with his knees to his chest and watched Akaashi pull a small branch off the bush and slowly pluck the leaves off one by one. He counted the minutes in his head. If he was right it’s been seven minutes. Akaashi wore a digital watch, but he didn't want to ask him the time, fearing it to be much closer to thirty. He had never been good at counting time.

Daichi lightly jogged back to the bushes, checking his watch. Thirteen minutes had passed “Hey” he said tapping Akaashis shoulder.

“Hey”

“Sugas house is next”

“Wait” Hinata said “What about Kinoshita-san and Takeda-sensei?”

“They weren't there, but I remember Kinoshita saying something about vacation last time i saw him”

“Oh. Okay” Hinata looked down again, missing the look that passed between Daichi and Akaashi, and the faint headshake Daichi gave.

****  


They arrived at Sugas to find all the doors locked, but the house was still in relatively good shape. Hinata checked under the mat and potted plants, looking for a key while Daichi and Akaashi checked in the windows.

“I don't know” Akaashi said, peering in the kitchen window “looks empty”

“Yeah it looks that way. Hey, any luck with a key?”

“No key. I knocked thought. I don't think they’re here.”

“Alright. Well lets move on”

****  


The street Kageyama lived on was in shambles. Houses were collapsed in on themselves, and they only saw a few people packing up what they could salvage.Daichi looked down at Hinata and saw him zeroed in on one house.

It’s roof was collapsed in and the attached garage was more of a lean-to. The windows were shattered and the second floor was inside the first.

When they made it to the front door Hinatas hands were shaking “Why dont you and Akaashi wait out here?” Daichi suggested, resting his hand on Hinatas shoulder.

“No, I’m coming in too”

“Alright”

Daichi opened the front door slowly, the entryway seemed okay and they didn't hear anything but the light falling of debris “Be careful, and keep your eyes out for anything.” Hinata followed Daichi inside, Akaashi trailing slowly behind. The door to the living room was closed and Daichi had to use a fair amount of force to get it open.

The living room was filled with rubble from the floor above. It looked as though a bedroom had crashed down. Daichi had to cover his eyes for a minute as dust rained down around them.

“No” Hinatas voice was barely audible.

Daichi looked at his confused, then turned to see what he was staring at.

Underneath ceiling pieced and the destroyed bed frame was a mop of black hair covered in dust. Body obviously broken, blue eyes wide and staring.

Daichi froze at the sight.

“No” Hinata said louder shaking his head and breaking Daichi out of his daze “No. Tobio no” He took a shaky step forward.

Daichi moved to block his path “Akaashi get him outside” His words snapping Akaashi into action, who grabbed Hinata by the waist and lifted him over his shoulder.

“NO! No no no! Akaashi let me go! NO! Daichi No!” Hinata shrieked as Akaashi walked from the room, both arms keeping Hinata in place.

Daichi took a step towards Kageyama.

“NO! Daichi please no!”

He brushed the boys hair off his face.

“Daichi! God dammit Akaashi put me down!” Akaashi had him outside, but with the windows blown out Daichi could hear everything.

“Please no. TOBIO! Let me go!”

He slowly closed Kageyamas eyes.

“Akaashi please please! I need to- god dammit- I need to see him get off!” Hinatas shrieks had started to turn to sobs.

Daichi felt sick.

“Let me go! TOBIO. No no no not him”

His breakfast came up fast, stumbling to the doorway and retching on the floor.

“Please let me go. I need to see”

He wiped his mouth, hands trembling.

“No not tonio. Please not him”

Hinata was mostly sibbing now and Daichi could feel tears pricking his eyes as well. He made it back outside, seeing Akaashi sitting in the grass, arms around Hinatas waist. Akaashi let him go when Daichi nodded to him.

Hinata fell away from him and pushed himself up, running to Daichi “Please, tell me its not true”

Daichi looked down at him. Eyes red, tears streaming down his face, leaving trails through the dirt smudges. hair all over the place and matted with dust and debris. Looking to him, one of the people he trusted most, to tell him that his best friend wasn't dead on the floor. Crushed. He couldn't even choke out the words.

“No” his hands fell to his sides.

Hinatas face contorted into rage and sorrow “NO!” He shoved Daichi square in the chest as hard as he could, watching as he stumbled back. “NO! NOT HIM!” he screamed and kicked a piece of rubble “He promised me!”

Daichi caught him in a iron grip, holding him close.

“Let me go!” hinata shrieked “let me go! please.” His yelling was morphing into sobs again “This Can't be true. Daichi please tell me its not true”

Daichi didnt loosen his grasp on him, resting his cheek in Hinatsa hair “He pr-promised” sobs racked Hinatas body and a single tear ran down Daichis cheek.

Akaashi stood and picked up Hinatas back pack “We should get back”

Daichi nodded, scooping Hinata up into his arms, marveling at how light he was “Lets go"

 

They walked for a mile or so, Hinata sobbing into Daichis neck and shoulder. Daichi looked at Akaashi when he noticed his arms. They were scattered with teeth and claw marks from Hinatas attempt at escape “I’m sorry” he whispered.

“It’s fine. It’s all I could do”

 

They made it to the path that lead to the back entrance of the gym when Hinata puked all over Daichis shirt, hyperventilated and passed out. Akaashi and Daichi stood in shocked silence.

“Well, at least I brought a spare shirt with me”He said, sighing and hefting a now much heavier Hinata into a better hold.

Suga greeted them at the door and from what Daichi could see inside the gym, Tanaka and Noya had brought back Yamaguchi, who was surrounded by everyone.

“Whats wrong with Hinata?” Suga asked, concern etched on his face.

“Give me a sec. Akaashi, go take out supplies to the locker room. Asahi!” Daichi called Asahi over “Will you take Hinata and stay with him? Let me know when he wakes up”

Asahi picked Hinata out of his arms, thinking better then to ask any questions, and moved away.

“Daichi. What happened?”

“We didn't find anyone alive. Kage yama was the worst.”

“What?”

“Koushi, we checked the houses. no one was alive. Hinata broke down and passed out on the way here.” Daichi was taking his soiled shirt off when Suga let out a small sob. He pulled the back door almost shut to give them some privacy.

“I’m sorry Koushi. We checked your house too. No one was home, but it was in decent shape”

“Did Hinata see everything?”

“Only Kageyama”

“Oh my god”

“I can't imagine losing my best friend” Daichi said as he help Sugas hand.

“Daichi… Hinata and Kageyama have been dating since Christmas.”

“What?”

“Hinata told me the night before his party”

Daichi squeezed Sugas hand “You should be with him when he wakes up”

“okay. What about you though?”

“Give me a minute. I’ll tell everyone when I come inside”

Suga nodded and kissed his cheek lightly and went inside to find Asahi.

Daichi leaned against the building and let gravity drag him down. He pulled his knees up, rested his elbows on them and let the tears he’s held for the past thirty six hours fall. For his parents, Ukai, Takeda, Kinoshita, Narita and Kageyama.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. But I promise things will get better! Promise.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck in the gym and trying to formulate a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry that took so long! Nothing special really happening, but it doesn't lead to special happenings next chapter, which will be out shortly.

Sugas eyes snapped open to the sound of gunfire and he tensed as his brain tried to remember where he was. The gym. He breathed out slowly as he relaxed into Daichis warmth behind him and started to fall back to sleep when he realized Hinata, who had gone to sleep next to them wasn’t there. He raised his head slightly and squinted into the dark looking for the red head.

He spotted Tsukishima in a corner with Hinata curled up on his lap. They looked asleep so he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

 

Tsukishima opened his eyes to sound of Hinatas whimpering. The smaller boy was pressed into his chest and he didn’t know what possessed him to play the comforter tonight, but something in him couldn’t let Hinata lay in the cold corner and cry himself to sleep. So he grabbed a blanket and curled up with Hinata and cried together.

He rested his hand on orange locks and pulled Hinata closer, wrapping them up tighter in the blanket trying to quell Hinatas shivers, when his eyes snapped open and his breathing picked up.

“W-where am I?” Hinata gasped out as he clutched Tsukishimas t-shirt.

“The gym” Tsukishima said quietly as he loosened his hold on the boy.

“Tobio” He choked on a sob as he started to hyperventilate.

“Shh. I know, but you need to breathe okay?” He evened his breathing out as his own tears threatened to fall.

Hinata tried to slow his breathing down, but every time he closed his eyes he saw empty, dead blue eyes looking at him. He couldn’t escape them and his breathing picked up again.

Tsukishima rubbed his back slowly and rocked them slightly, praying Hinata wouldn’t wake anyone up. They all needed their sleep and being woken up every couple of hours by gun shots or explosions was wearing everyone’s nerves thin, and Hinata having another breakdown definitely wouldn’t help. When Hinata started to relax and his breathing was normal Tsukishima let out a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. This was going to be a long night.

 

At breakfast Akaashi sat down next to Tsukishima on the front steps of the gym and they ate their dry cereal in silence for a bit.

“I saw how you handled Hinata last night.” Akaashi finally said.

“Yeah well everyone needed their sleep and couldn’t let Hinatas sobbing get in the way of that.” Tsukishima looked away and sighed. He hadn’t realized Akaashi was such a light sleeper.

Akaashi looked at him intently for a moment “You know there’s no shame in helping a friend, and there’s no shame in grieving for one either.” He stood up and patted Tsukishimas shoulder before going back inside.

Tsukishimas face felt hot as he finished his cereal. He didn’t know if Kageyama had considered them friends. They had more or less reached an understanding of each other and Tadashi had befriended the duo which made interactions between the four of them easier. He didn’t even know if Hinata considered them friends. Not that any of it really mattered anyway if they all ended up dead. From what he had picked up on when Daichi and Ennoshita had been listening to the radio earlier, they were all up the shit creek without a paddle. Between the world wide earthquakes, tsunamis, and lack of power to hospitals almost 50% of the human race had been wiped out. And it was only the first week.

 

Suga gave the task of keeping an on Hinata to Akaashi that morning, which he didn’t mind. He could certainly use a break from constant supply runs and how hard could watching a 16 year old who spent more time crying than anything else be? Plus if he had to walk in on Noya fucking Asahi again he was going to pull his hair out.

Luckily Hinata seemed to have cried himself out and was resting his head on Akaashis lap as he played with volleyball cell phone charm.

“Feeling any better?” Akaashi asked as he pulled a tuft of dust out of Hinatas hair.

“I feel empty”

“I know”

“You do?” Hinata looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

“I do”

“Bokuto-san?”

Akaashis smile faltered “Yeah. I never got to apologize. And now I’ll never get a chance to.” He closed his eyes against the sting of tears and tried to hold it in.

Hinata watched him for a minute before pulling himself into Akaashis lap and hugging him. He rocked them back and forth like Tsukishima had done for him while Akaashi cried. It seemed that’s all anyone had been doing lately. At least everyone but Tanaka and Yamaguchi, but Tanaka seemed to be playing strong for Shimizu and Yamaguchi for Tsukishima.

 

Night came again and Daichi and Ennoshita were looking over a map and writing things down in Tsukishimas notebook he had let them keep, while Suga laid on a mat and traced symbols into it. Hinata watched him for a minute. He didn’t know what to do. Yamaguchi had claimed Tsukishima, Akaashi was playing cards with Tanaka and Noya, and Yachi was curled up with Shimizu. So he got up and walked over to Suga.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” he didn’t think Suga would mind, but if he was waiting on Daichi then he shouldn’t interfere.

“Of course Hinata” Suga gave him a small smile and patted the space next to him.

Hinata laid down and snuggled into the ash blonde. He felt Suga start to run his fingers through his hair and all the crying he had been doing had finally caught up to him, he knew he would finally be able to sleep all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw tsukishima. Can anyone guess my brotp? Its pretty obvious.   
> Thanks for reading and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
